Whipped Cream
by x.Mrs.ItachiUchiha.x
Summary: LEMON WARNING! For DarkYagamiRules... It's Sasuke's birthday and Sakura has a surprise for him. Sasuke x Sakura


**Whipped Cream (Sasuke x Sakura)**

**This lemon is for DarkYagamiRules, thanks for the request and sorry if its not very good, I write yaoi better than straight pairings, but I tried :)**

It had been three months since Sasuke had returned to Konoha, and he was dating Sakura, seeing as she had stopped fawning over him and had become able to easily protect herself and others. Though they had never gone all of the way, Sakura had promised Sasuke a surprise on his birthday.

He had gotten many gifts from his friends, but nothing from Sakura, except a note stuck on his door. It read, 'Come to my house for your surprise x'. He read the note and placed it back onto his table, before slipping his shoes on and heading towards the kunoichi's house.

He knocked on the door, but when he got no answer, he pushed the door open to find Sakura's leggings lying on the ground leading to the kitchen. He raised an eyebrow and walked into the kitchen to find her tunic, leading him into the dining room, he knew Sakura had a small pool and he assumed she would be there. Her bra was next, leading to the patio doors, and finally her panties were lying outside of the door.

When he looked up he nearly had a heart attack, the pool was filled with whipped cream and chocolate sauce, but that wasn't what shocked him. On a platform in the centre of the pool was Sakura, naked with cream covering her most treasured parts. "Sakura?"

She winked and motioned him over, he took a calming breath and stripped himself down until he was only clad in his boxers. He waded into the pool of sweets, he had never liked sweets before, but they had become a lot more appealing.

He hoisted himself onto the floating platform, feeling it bob under his weight. Sakura reached over and placed a soft kiss onto the Uchiha's lips, all the while ridding the boy of his boxers. She slowly pushed him onto his back, she leaned over, spreading the cream over him. She kissed his neck softly, licking the cream away, before moving down to his chest, nibbling as she went.

Sasuke as watching her with glazed over eyes, as she neared his need. Sakura licked her lips after she had cleaned everywhere but his manhood of the cream, before leaning down and blowing lightly on the tip, earning a quiet groan from the Uchiha. She then kissed the tip, sucking the cream off the pink tip.

She slowly took more of him into her mouth, cleaning the writhing boy off. Sasuke was trying his best to hold in his moans, after all they were outside, but Sakura didn't seem to care. She then hummed around the shaft, tasting the pre-cum that leaked out. But before the boy could release, she let him out of her mouth with a pop.

Sasuke nearly growled and flipped the girl onto her back, repeating her actions. When he came to her nipples he smirked and nipped on them, before swirling his tongue over them, earning a loud moan from the pinkette. He trailed butterfly kisses down to her stomach, dipping his tongue into her belly button, making her squirm under him.

When he came to her womanhood, he followed her actions and blew onto her vagina, making her cry in in want. Spreading her thighs, he leaned in and gave one log lick up her vagina, stopping at her clit, hearing her moan his name and grasp his hair.

He sucked on her clit and brought his hand up to her entrance, slipping one finger in, earning a surprised gasp like moan. He worked his finger in and out of her, not stopping his tongue.

He worked another two fingers into her whole, scissoring them, she screamed softly and bucked up into his mouth. He removed himself and crawled over the kunoichi, kissing her deeply, allowing her to taste herself. She moaned into his mouth when he placed himself at her entrance, before sliding in until he was fully sheathed, she whimpered and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Sasuke paused, allowing her time to adjust to his size. After a few minutes, Sakura bucked up, indicating that she wanted Sasuke to move. He kissed her forehead and slowly pulled back out before pushing back in, but Sakura wanted him to go faster, she squeezed his shoulders and he smirked.

He pulled out until only the tip remained, before slamming back in, making the platform jerk and cream spill onto it. Sakura was moaning everytime he slammed back in, she was in heaven and nothing could bring her down. Sasuke was grunting when he felt her vagina tighten around him, almost as if trying to hold him in.

He felt them near their edge, so he flipped them over so Sakura was sat on top of Sasuke, she blushed and began to raise herself off of the horny boy. He grasped her hips and helped to slam her back down, his hips jerking up to meet hers.

"Sasuke, I-I'm close" she whispered, grinding against him, he just groaned and nodded shutting one of his eyes, showing that he was close too.

At one sudden hard thrust, they both moaned and Sakura's form shook as the came onto the other. Sakura slumped against Sasuke and they just lay there for a few minutes, until Sasuke pulled out and kissed Sakura's neck, she knew that he wasn't finished in the slightest.

She sighed and rolled back onto her back, lying in the cream. Sasuke crawled over her like a predator and kissed her deeply, covering his member in cream, before pushing slowly into her anus. She winced and cried out, it hurt, it felt like she was being ripped apart.

Sasuke didn't wait this time he just slowly slipped in and out of her, watching as she squeezed her eyes closed. He didn't want to see her hurt, and he sped up the pace, using the cream as a form of lubricant. Sakura started to feel good and the moans slowly came back.

They went at it until Sasuke had Sakura screaming under him, and she was cumming again. They were both worn out and it seemed as if there was more sex in the air that anything else.

Sakura felt dirty, as the cream was all over the pair. Sasuke picked her up and waded back through the pool, hitting the drain button as he went. He carried her up and into the shower before setting her back on her feet, and turning the shower on. Sighing as the warm water cleaned the two off. Sasuke smiled and kissed his girlfriend, his tongue slipped into her mouth tasting the cream.

"I've got to say, that was the best present I got" they smiled and cuddled into eachother as the water washed away the remnants of their play.

He picked her up and walked out of the shower, lying in bed with her, he smirked and kissed her again, his hand coming to squeeze her breast. She sighed and shook her head, looks like she wouldn't be getting much sleep that night.


End file.
